


Flame

by Aoilovesfood



Series: Double the Trouble [11]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anticipation, Consent, Developing Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Hair-pulling, Kinky, Late at Night, Loss of Virginity, New Flame, Passion, Punishment, Rumors, Sex, Sexual Content, Shyness, Vaginal Sex, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoilovesfood/pseuds/Aoilovesfood
Summary: There's a rumor going around and someone has to dish out punishment.





	Flame

**Author's Note:**

> *SPOILER*SPOILER*SPOILER*
> 
> Hello, my lovely readers! It's that time. The spoiler that I am referring to consists of a support conversation. As you can tell, the support conversations are very integral to my series as I wish for this to be as close to realistic as possible. I will most likely start posting every Sunday for now because I am working on something else that needs some reworking for a different series. So, until next Sunday, please enjoy!
> 
> *SPOILER*SPOILER*SPOILER*

Edelgard and Hubert were having lunch in the dining hall. Hubert was very irritated. “Lady Edelgard, I’ve been sensing a very disturbing vibe from Ferdinand lately. Shall I dispose of him?”

“That is not needed, Hubert. I thank you for your concern.”

“I will break his legs and rip his tongue out, just say the word.” 

“What is up with you lately? Is something bothering you?” She asked as she finished her meal. She tapped her lips with a napkin. 

“I just don't like anyone in close proximity to you. Who knows what he has planned? His father is corrupt, how do we know if the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?”

“Ferdinand is not his father Hubert. Are you saying that my faith is misplaced?” Hubert bit his tongue to stop him from making his next statement. How he wanted to immediately say yes but knew what response that would produce. Instead, he remained silent which allowed him to hear the conversation beside them.

“Did you guys hear about the mysterious person running around at night with scissors?” A male student asked.

“I heard it the other night! It was making some weird sounds. Almost like it was singing!” A female student added.

“It has to be a ghost! It moves so quickly it couldn't be human!” Another student commented. Edelgard looked concerned.

“I wonder what that’s about. That sounds like someone familiar…” Hubert knew instantly upon hearing the scenario.

“Worry no longer, I will have the situation handled by the end of the night.”

“Hubert you don't-”

“I will be on my way now. Take care,” Hubert said as he bowed. He took off in the blink of an eye. Edelgard was very confused. It seemed that he was very eager to find out who they were talking about when he normally would insist on staying by her side. This was the second time he acted this way. 

* * * * *

Hubert walked out of his room and headed in the direction of the training grounds later in the night. He could see a small figure making its way to the dining hall. Upon getting closer to it, he could see her bright purple hair by the candle flame. He took a deep breath before speaking. “Bernadetta, you can't run around at night with scissors in your hand.”

“Aghhh!” Bernadetta jumped at the sound of a dark sinister voice behind her. She turned around quickly to find a tall menacing man looming over her. “PLEASE DON'T EAT ME! I DON'T TASTE GOOD!” 

“Excuse me?”

“BEGONE WITH YOU DEMON!”

“Do you seriously think I’m a demon?” The dark sinister man chuckled. “I wasn't expecting to receive such praise.” He grabbed her wrist that was flailing around. “Calm down Bernadetta. Do you know how late it is? You are disturbing others with your unnecessary screaming.” Bernadetta only continued to scream louder. She twisted the demon's arm and pushed it away from her. “Ouch!”

“LEAVE ME ALONE!” Bernadetta attempted to make a dash for it. Unfortunately for her, the demon's claw grabbed a hold of the top of her head.

“Oh no, you aren't going anywhere after that little stunt.”

“EEP! This is it, Bernie. You are going to die.”

“Bernadetta-”

“It even knows your name! You definitely deserve it if it knows your name!” 

“This isn't even the first time I’ve spoken your name.” The dark sinister demon man returned her direction to face his. He put his face closer to hers in an effort to identify himself. “Take a good look at me. Does it look like I am going to eat you?” Bernadetta relaxed very slightly upon noticing that what she thought was a demon was Hubert. A deep cold shiver went through her spine.

“Oh, Hubert, what are you doing out here so late at night?” She asked worriedly. She was still under his grasp.

“I heard that someone was running around in the late night with a pair of scissors saying strange things. They thought it was a ghost. I knew otherwise.”

“Oh that might have been me, I was doing some needlework and I needed the scissors to cut some fabric.”

“Even so, you shouldn't be running with them, let alone in the dark. What if you were to trip and hurt yourself or someone else?” Bernadetta covered her face with her hands.

“Who are you and what have you done to the real Hubert?”

“Come again?”

“The real Hubert doesn't care for anyone's wellbeing besides his own!”

“And Lady Edelgard.”

“You must be a shapeshifting DEMON! I KNEW IT! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it!” Hubert shook his head in disappointment.

“This won't do Bernadetta. I need to dish out your punishment but I can't do it if you are going to scream and flail at every second.” 

“NO! I WON'T BE EASY FOOD FOR YOU! I’M GOING DOWN BITING AND FIGHTING!” Bernadetta grabbed his hand from off of her head and took a huge bite. Hubert let out a deep grumble, shaking his hand to reduce the pain as much as possible. When he looked up, Bernadetta was bee-lining it straight to her room.

“You are not getting away from me!” Hubert moved like the shadows of the night hiding from a bright flame. Bernadetta quickly made it into her room, but not quick enough before a dark shadow flickered into her room. She locked her door, closed her eyes tightly, and took one deep breath. 

“You are safe now Bernie. He can't get you in here!”

“And who is this person that can't get you from here?” Bernadetta slowly turned her head to see Hubert standing in her room with his arms crossed. Fear instantly filled her face. He was smiling deviously. “Cat got your tongue now? Well, I suppose this is better than your screaming.” He started to walk towards her, releasing the pressure built up in his hands and neck. Bernadetta tried to step backward, her back making contact with the locked door. “I find you guilty on three counts. How does the party plead?” Bernadetta swallowed noticeably hard. Life was slowly slipping away from her every breath she took.

“Guilty?” She squeezed out of her lips. Hubert slammed his hand on the door beside her face, making her shriek.

“That is correct, little bunny. Guilty. As. Charged. Are you ready for your punishment?” Bernadetta was shaking her head.

“I’m too young to die! Please I-” Bernadetta’s plea was cut short as two cold lips met hers. She tensed up trying to move her head away to no avail. Hubert caressed the back of her head, causing Bernadetta to slowly relax and let herself be enveloped by his big arms. He pulled away when he felt her no longer resisting. Her face was completely red.”W-w-what was that for?” She asked softly. His gaze was intense, but his facial expression still seemed, devious.

“That was part one of your punishment,” he said menacingly.

“Part o-one? H-how many parts are t-there?”

“Three. For each guilty charge.”

“THREE? What did I do?” Hubert chuckled.

“Why would you claim guilty of charges you seem to not know of? You should have defended yourself. Grow into the backbone of a bear instead of a frail little bunny.”

“What was I supposed to say? I didn't do it? You wouldn't believe me anyway. Last I checked I only did one thing!” 

“False. Before realizing who I was you twisted my arm, in an unexpectedly pleasurable way. And after you assumed I was not myself you bit my hand and made a quick dash for it.” Bernadetta looked towards the ground.

“Look at what you got yourself into Bernadetta. Stupid, stupid, stupid Bernie.” She stomped her foot and looked back at Hubert. “How is kissing me a punishment? If I had known you were going to do that I wouldn't have done those things!” Bernadetta covered her mouth. “Please tell me you didn't hear that?”

“I heard you loud and clear little bunny,” he said as he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He started to kiss her neck, “I’ll let you know next time.” Bernadetta shivered at the touch of his cold lips on her hot chest.

“Wait, w-what are you doing n-now?” Hubert started to unbutton her blazer.

“Commencing with part two of your three-part punishment.”

“How is this a p-punishment?” She asked trying to stay focused. Hubert was now kissing around her taut nipples. 

“Pleasure for me, torture for you.” He continued to kiss slowly and softly around her areolas. He could see confusion and pleasure on her face at the same time as he looked up at her. He wouldn't go any further until she asked him too, that was her second punishment.

“Hubert…” she let out an irritated moan. He became tingly at the sound of her voice. He assumed that she would tell him to stop. He was wrong. “Aren't you going to suck on them already?” She finally asked. Hubert’s flame burned hotter.

“Already? I wanted to drag it out as long as possible,” he teased.

“P-please...I...want…”

“Me to devour you like the demon I am?” He asked in jest. Again, he wasn't expecting the response he received.

“Devour me, I deserve it.” Hubert’s semi-erection turned into a full hard as she made her declaration. He pressed her back to the door harder before completing her request. He began sucking on her nipple. He flicked her nipple with his tongue just to watch her jolt in pleasure. She held onto him tighter with her legs. He went to kiss her again, all the while reaching under her skirt and grabbing her butt. He pulled his face away smirking. 

“It looks like you are ready for part three of your punishment,” he said with extreme satisfaction as he showed her his wet fingers. “It’s leaking all over down there.” Instead of covering her face, she bit her lip and closed her eyes. Hubert grabbed her thighs and started to rub against her wetness. “Are you still wanting to be punished, or should I just let this one off with a warning?” Bernadetta’s eyes were rolling in her head. She didn't know what to do with herself, but if this was a punishment, she wanted to experience it fully.

“I’m ready…” Hubert didn't know this side of Bernadetta. He was expecting a soft fluffy bunny that ran away at any cost. This excited him to no limit. Without another word, he unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his hard cock. He slid her panties to the side and slowly lowered her down his shaft. Bernadetta let out irresistible moans as she bounced against his pelvis repeatedly. She grabbed onto his hair as he sped up his rhythm. Hubert got even more aroused as he watched her breasts bounce in sync with his thrusts. But it was when he looked at her expression that put him over the top. Seconds later, he could feel his flame building up. He quickly lifted Bernadetta off his erection and released his built-up fire. He leaned onto Bernadetta, both of them trying to catch their breaths. Hubert let her legs go to let her stand, but he was still looming over her.

“Uh… Hubert?”

“Remember little bunny. Don't run around with… sharp objects…” She nodded quickly, looking at the mess they made on the ground. She became extremely embarrassed. She went back into her frantic state.

“Okay, Ummm, thank you for that,” she opened up the door and pushed Hubert out of her room, quickly shutting and locking the door. “Bye!” Hubert quickly fixed himself up before someone could see him. He was moments away from kicking down her door, but realized the time of night and knew that it wouldn't be a good look banging on a female's door. He headed back to his room irritated at her rushed action. There was a new flame sparking up between the two.


End file.
